New Railway Series 43 Lukas the german Engine
by Lukas the german LBSCR E2
Summary: A new Railway Series Book, writen by myself with more books to come. First one Up is Lukas the german Engine. Read and Review lads, read and review.
1. The new Member

The new Member

It was a hard time for the North Western Railway in the Summer of 2013. Over the last few weeks, the engines were worked of there wheels and were in need of help, especially at the big Station of Titmouth. Since quite some time now, there were more Passengers who wanted to travel and more goods that were in need of transportation. Because of this, the Yards were in a Mess: Trucks were standing everywhere, Coaches were standing in between then and Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas were pulled of there Work to help in the Yards, but that meant, that they couldn't do there on work on the little western and on the Main line. The Fat Controller understood this and searched for a helping Steam Engine that could be borrowed for the Summer. But at every Heritage Railway he Phoned, he would always hear that there was no Engine available, not even on Stepney's Railway! Just as he wanted to give up, he got a Phone call.

"Hello, North Western Railway, Sir Topham Hatt speaking."  
"Hello Mister Hatt, This is McCoach speaking."  
"Oh, Lukas McCoach, of course, you were a driver for the Ffarquhar Branchline."

"Yes, that is correct. As you've seen, I've been working for quiet some while in Germany, but I want to go back to England, and my old Home. I did had a good life here, and I could build an Engine at my last working place, the Locomotive Works and Repair shops in Meiningen."  
"Yes I know them quiet well, The Peppercorn A1 Locomotives Boiler was build there if I remember correctly."  
"That's right, but if I move back to Britain, I will need a good home for my Engine. So I thought, that the North Western Railway could Co-own him, so that I still have him and you can let him work on the Railway."  
"That would be brilliant, we need a new Engine, so yours would be perfect. What Engine Class is it?"

"That will be a surprise, for now at least."

"Okay than. Goodbye Mr. McCoach."  
"Goodbye Sir Topham." Said McCoach and with that the conversation ended.

The next Evening, all the Engines who could come, were at the Sheds. They were said that the Fat Controller hat an Announcement to make.

"I Wonder what it is." Said Percy.

"Maybe, he will bring in an Engine to help us." Said Edward.

"I hope it will be a Steam Engine. Like Tornado, or Oliver Cromwell." Said Gordon.  
"No, we need the help in the Yards, not on the Main Line." Said Duck.

"Maybe, it will be our Cousin, Hawksworth, or on of your brothers Duck." Said Oliver.

But the Conversation was cut short by the Voice of Sir Topham Hatt.

"SILENCE! As you know, the Yards are in need of another Engine, and I'm sorry to say, that I didn't found a Locomotive in Britain..." The Engines faces fell.

"... But Yesterday, I was Phoned from an old Driver, who worked on the Ffarquhar branch. He told me that he had an Steam Engine, that he wanted to bring back to his old home. This Engine will be just what we need for the Yards." The Engines faces lit up after the last few Words and fell into a Chorus of Cheers and Whistles.

"The Engine will be here in about a week. I hope you can all keep up the work till then." Said the Fat Controller.

The Engines all promised him that they would keep up the pace, but Percy had a Question in Mind.  
"Sir, what will be the new Engines class?"

"That, I don't know myself. But we will know soon enough." and with that the Fat Controller walked away, letting behind some puzzled Engines.


	2. Ghostly Presence

Ghostly Presence

The Weeks past, but not a single engine saw a new locomotive. But strange things have been going one. At nearly every Station, there were Trucks, that were Shunted, but before someone could see an Engine, They would need to continuing one they're way. Complete Trains were waiting at the Station, but there weren't any Shunting Engines available, and Trains would be banked up Gordon's Hill, when Edward was working on his Branchline. One Evening a the Shed's, the Engines of the Mainline, as well as the Engines from the Little Western, were having a Discussion.

"I just don't understand it, its like a Ghost is doing the Shunting for us." Said Gordon.

"One good thing about this "Ghost" is, that he's taking Edwards Banking duties, you know how old he is." Said Duck.

A Visiting Class 67 was in the Shed's too, and had followed the Conversation between the Engines.

"What nonsense is that? There ain't no Ghosts!" He said rudely.

"I know that, all that I was saying is, that there is something fishy going one, and I don't mean Henry's Flying Kipper." Said Gordon, and the other chuckled about his Joke.

As the Night goes one, the Engines fell asleep, but soon Henry was woken up by his Driver for the Flying Kipper. As Henry was steaming into the Harbour at Knapford, he was thinking that he would be needing to Shunting the Trucks for the Kipper all by himself, but as he got to the loading Ramp, he saw that the Trucks were already at the Platform.

"That's strange, who would be up so early to shunt the Flying Kipper ?" He asked himself.

But he needed to got himself ready for the Train, so he couldn't ask a Harbour worker. After he was turned around he was coupled up to the Train and waited for the Signal to go. But as time goes forward, he was still waiting to go.

"Whey are we still here? If we won't go, the Fish will be rotten, before were past Maron!" Said Henry Crossly.

Then, a Harbour workman came to Henry's Cab and talked to his Crew. After a few Minutes, he walked away and Henry's Driver came up to him.

"We were held up by Shunting Operations." He said.

"But who would be Shunting at this Hour? I'm usually the only Engine that is awake now." Said Henry.

His Question was soon getting his answer as a Whistle was blown and from the other track, in a cloud of steam, a black tank Engine moved past him, into the Night. Henry couldn't make out what Class the Engine was, but he could see the Number at the back of his Bunker. It reed '80110'.

"That's strange, I don't know a Tank Engine from British Railways that was so small with the Number 80110." But he couldn't think about this for long, since after a short while, the Guard blew his Whistle and Henry could finally make his way to Barrow-in-Furness.

That Afternoon, Henry was at the Big Station of Tidmouth. Also there where James, Duck and the Class 67, who was ready with his Goods Train to leave for Home. Henry had just finished telling about the mysterious Tank Engine.

"I know about the 80xxx Class of British Railways, but they were Big 2-6-4 Tanks, an Engine like the one you described would be a 0-6-0." Said Duck.

"I know of a other Railway that had Tank Engines of 0-6-0 that were 80xxx." Said the 67 Class.

"And which one would that be?" Asked James.  
"It was the Deutsche Reichsbahn. They had small 0-6-0 Tanks for Shunting Duties." Said the Diesel.

" OH great! A German Tank Engine. That's what we need. A big mouthed Shrimp that won't stop talking about how great Germany is!" Said James.

Suddenly, from the Yards there came a Hiss, a loud Whistle and from behind a row of Trucks came a black Tank Engine with Red Wheels and Runningboard and a Numberplate with the Number '80110' in White.

"James, I think that was the Tank Engine. And I Think he heard about what you said about him." Said Duck.

James just looked in the direction where the Engine was heading and he didn't say anything till he finally got his Brain working again.

"Damn it, I'm death when the Fat Controller hears about this!" And with the blew of the Guards whistle, he Steamed out of the Station and after the Locomotive.

In the meanwhile the little Tank Engine hat reached Knapford. He was ordered to Shunt Trucks and Coaches in The Yards, but what the Engines from Tidmouth didn't know was, that the little Engine, and his Crew had listened to the Radio, and hadn't heard the Insults that James had said. As he worked in the Yards, he didn't noticed that Percy had come in with a short Goods Train from the Harbour. The Small green Engine was Confused to see an Engine like this. He looked just like Thomas, but he had an very strange Paintwork. He had Red Wheels and Frames, but the rest of his Body was in rich Black. He also got an golden Whistle, that glisten in the Sun. Percy was interested in the Engine and moved forward to him.

"Hello there, I'm Percy, who are you?" Asked the little Engine.

The other Engine stop t in his Tracks and looked to the green Engine.

"Hallo, I'm Lukas, it a pleasure to meat such a famous Engine like you." Said the black Tank Engine.

"Oh, I'm not that famous." Said Percy modesty.

"Of course you are, like Thomas, Edward and all the other Engines." Said Lukas.

Percy grind, but then it hit him that he didn't known a thing about this Engine, but it seamed that the Engine knows plenty about him and the others. He then remembered the strange movements that had happened over the last few Days.

"Are you the Engine that had Worked at the Yards along the Mainline the last few Days?" Asked the little Engine.  
"Yes, yes I did. I arrived a week ago, but instead of going to the Works to get me checked, I did Run a long way from my old Home, I got directly to work and helped around the Island."

"Where was your old Home?" Quizzed the green Engine.

"It was in an Railway Museum in Germany. It was a big Roundhouse, with many other Locomotives. The most of them were Diesel and Electric Engines, but to where Steam Engines. Both are big 2-10-0s, Alex and Tobias, but both are out of work. They hadn't had a Overhaul since the 1990's. I worked there as a Tourists Engine, Pulling Passengers on an small Branchline, but I'm happier here. I didn't fit in there, to big Locos in a rotten Shed. Everywhere where Buildings that were in need of repair, The Water Tower hat a gigantic Crack on one side, the old Coaling Crane was Rusty and Overgrown. And the worst thing was that the Museum couldn't get much Money. We had mostly enough to keep our Mainline connection, and had only **just **Enough Money to fix our roof. It was dreadful. But my Owner had helped them greatly. Just before we steamed of, he gave them a check for they're Museum and said that they should restore an Steam Engine and Buy some Coaches and then make as much Excursions that they could effort." Said Lukas.

Percy was amazed.

"Amazing. How Long where you in the Museum Lukas?"

"I was there Since I was Build, back in 1999." Said Lukas.

"Your Only 14 Years old?!" Gasped Percy.

"Yeah, and they did a fairly good Job in Meiningen. Its a shame that DB isn't uses Steam Locomotive any more. They have such a good Workshop, and it only repairs Locos. They Could Build an hole Army in the Shops of them." Said Lukas with pride, as he was an Engine build by them.  
Percy wanted to know more, but the Conversation was cut short by his Driver.

"Sorry Percy, but we have to take some Trucks to Ffarquhar, for Toby." Said his Driver as he helped the Fireman finishing lubricating Percy's Joints.

"Well Percy, it was Nice Talking to You, but I must getting back to Work." Said the black Tank Engine as he began to steam away.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something!" Called Percy.

"And what would that be?"  
"What Class are you exactly?"  
Lukas laughed as he heard the Question and called:  
"Just ask Thomas, he will Tell You."  
Percy didn't understand what Lukas meant, but he couldn't ask him neater, because he had already steamed of, shunting a line of Trucks.


	3. A Storm of an Lifetime

A Storm of an Lifetime

A few days had gone by and Lukas could finally talk too all the other Engines on the North Western, Including the Engines from the Arlesdale-, Skarloey- and the Electric Railway. But over the last few days, the Weather had gone from Sunny and Cloudless, to Cloudy and Windy. Every morning the Engines would wake up to see a very gray Sky, and everyone would be in a bad mood.

"Why cant the weather be good again ? Its summer for Pete's Sake!" They would grumble.

But not all the Engines were in a foul mood. Lukas was as Cheerful as always. One Morning, he arrived at the Big station at Knapford with a Local Passenger Train as he saw the other Engines in the Station. They were Thomas, Gordon, Henry and Oliver, all of them were Waiting for the Signal to go.

"Good morning everyone!" Lukas Whistled cheerful.

"Whats so good about it?" Asked Gordon grumpily.

"Why the long faces, its a good day to be in Steam, after all I've heard from the other Engines and the Scrap lines, we should be happy to be alive and in Steam." Lukas said.

"Yes, we know that, but this weather is bringing our mood down, Brother." Thomas said.

Ever since he had seen Lukas, he and Lukas were Talking as Brothers to each other.

"Oh, that's no reason to be down. In Germany, we would have Weather like this for Weeks without any sign of Change. The Weather we had was sometimes just the dark clouds, other times it would be strong Rain, Thunder and Lightning, but that only happened sometimes. I'm glad that the Weather here is normally fine. I like it better this way than going trough an Waterfall of Rain." Lukas finished as he shunted his Train to the Sidings. The other Engines had a lot to think about, about the Weather, and what Lukas meant about and Waterfall of Rain.

Meanwhile, at the Knapford Weather Station, the Men in Control was having a Quiet day. He was Just drinking a cup of Coffee as the Machines begun to rattle and grumble. He looked at the Machine and nearly led his Cup fall to the ground. The Machine showed a **massive **Storm, that was heading for the Island. He raced to the Man in Charge of the Station and took a look at the Machine too. After he finished he took the Man from the Machine too his side and said too him:  
"Lad, go to the Radio Station and to the TV Station and tell them they must send that an gigantic Storm is on the Way to the Island and that everyone must secure every thing that is loose. This Storm, might be the biggest Storm in the History of Mankind."

The Man didn't wasted a second and raced to both Stations. Soon, the whole Island were making them self ready for the Storm. The Railway was no exception. Trucks and Coaches were Locked up, Stations were Nailed Close and The Engines were Evacuating Valley and bring the People to Places like the Culdee Fell Mountain Hotel. After they had done what they could, they were Returning to the Sheds and were Locked up to be save in the Sheds.

At Tidmouth, the Engines were all in The Sheds. They were Gordon, Henry, James, Bear, Donald Douglas, Oliver, Duck and two Visiting Locomotives from a Rail tour, BR Number 34072 '257 Squadron' and BR Number 46100 'Royal Scot'. Both Engines would be on they're way Home by now but, thanks to the Storm, Both Engines were Locked in the Shed, Until the Storm would be over.

"Oh, how I hate Storms! Back in the Old days, we would be Running whatever's the Weather!" Scot said.

"Yeah, and the the Storm would blast you of the Rails. The Passengers could get hurt and the Railway would be blamed. But that would be alright with you Royal Scot?" Said Duck Crossly.

Royal Scot said nothing, but as he looked around, he saw something.

"Why is there a place left ?" He asked.

The other Engines saw to the place and saw, that one Shed Row was Empty.

"I don't know, this Place is were Lukas..." Begun Henry, but he Stopped in mid-sentence as it hit him.

Lukas was still out on the Line! He was sent out to bring some Emergency Goods too Vicarstown, and he still wasn't back. The Other Engines were Shocked as they realized.  
"We must help him." Said Duck Bravely.

"No Duck, the sturm woold blew yoo oof the rails at unze." Donald said.

"All we can do is sit here and hope he can make it back in time before the Storm hits us." Said 257 Squadron.

Meanwhile, out on the Mainline, between Kellsthorpe Road and Killdane, Lukas was Hurrying to get back to the Sheds. He knew about the Storm and he knew that, if he wouldn't hurry, he wouldn't make it. But it was already too late. As he rounded a corner, he felt a drop of Water on his Nose. He looked up, only to see a **gigantic** black Cloud, and it was coming in his direction. Lukas, and his Crew, already were nervous as they saw the black cloud, but were even more nervous as they steamed into the Rain. The rain came down with an very strong force and Lukas found it very hard to see. They Puffed through Killdane and Maron. By then, the Wind had picked up and Lightning flashed through the sky. After Maron was Gordon's Hill, and Lukas could only puff slowly up the Hill, the Empty Trucks and the Wet rails made it even harder to climb the Hill. But, after a very long time, he got over the hill and coasted down the other side. But over the time that he fought up the hill, the weather had gotten worse and worse. The Rain was coming down like an Waterfall, and the Wind blew fiercely. As he steamed into Wellsworth, he shunted the Trucks on a Covered Siding and left them there. Then he steamed of to the Wellsworth Sheds to see if there are any free spaces for him. But there were already full with the Wellsworth Engines.

"Sorry Lukas, but it seems that we need to go to Tidmouth." Said his Driver as he drove him out of the Yards. The Trip to Tidmouth was long, because the Rain was now so much that you couldn't see more than a few Meters ahead. But finally, they arrived at Tidmouth, and he steamed to the Sheds. The doors were opened and in front of him were the rest of the Mainline Engines that couldn't find a shed row at Knapford. There were Emily, Murdoch, Peter and Belle, and there was still one Shed row empty.

"Excuse me, but could I use the Empty Shed row there?!" Said Lukas loudly, because the Wind and the Rain drowned his normal voice out.

"Of course you can." Smiled Murdoch.

Lukas steamed into the Shed and could finally have a rest. The other Engines asked him why he was out on the line, and Lukas told them why he worked in this hell of an Storm.

After a few Days, the Storm died down and it was save to leaf the Houses, and Sheds again. Everyone at Knapford sheds were glad to see that Lukas was still on his Wheels and they praised him for his bravery. Lukas was only happy that he wasn't hurt in the Storm, and he hoped silently that he would never go through such an Storm ever again.


	4. You can bank on him

You can bank on him

It was a few days after the Storm and the island was still a mess. Many Valley were flooded and Trees were fallen on every Line. The Engines worked hard to clean up the damage from the Storm, but it was taking time. On the Wellsworth Branchline, Edward was pulling a Mixed Train considering of 3 Bogie Coaches, 4 opened Trucks and 2 Fladbeds. The old engine had a hard time, he and BoCo were the only Engines on the Branchline and since the Harbour was in the Summer Rush, the work has been twice as hard as before. There was Lukas of course, but he could only work for Edward as the banker at Gordon's Hill, because the workload was still a bit too much for the other Engines. As Edward steamed into Suddery station, he felt a slight pain in his left cylinder.

"Driver, I think there is something wrong with my left hand cylinder." Said the blue Engine as he came to a stop at the Platform.  
His Driver got out of the Cab and took a look at his cylinders. What he saw startled him.

"Edward, your cylinder has a crack." And he was right. There was a big crack in his cylinder that was going halfway through.

"Do you think you can press on till Wellsworth ?" Asked his Driver.

"I can try." Said Edward, and with the blast of the Guards Whistle, Edward steamed off.

The journey to Wellsworth was a hard one, with only one cylinder in full working condition and the other one in bad shape, his driver needed to take extra care, so that his cylinder wouldn't collapse. As Edward steamed into Wellsworth, there was an loud bang, and steam escaped in a large rate out of his cylinder. Edward rolled slowly into Wellsworth Station and stopped at the Platform. Lukas, who was in the Yards after taking a slow goods train and now waiting for Peter too bank his fast goods, was surprised that Edward was in such a bad shape that his cylinder would explode.

"Edward, are you allright ?" asked the little black tank engine.

"No, my cylinder had exploded and now I can't bring the supplies too Killdane. The Electric Branchline needs this Supplies, as well as the Culdee Fell Railway." Answered the old engine glumly.

"Isn't there another engine that could take your Train ?" Asked Lukas.

"No, Henry is on a Railtour with on of his Brothers, Gordon is taking his Stopping Train, James is Taking a Passenger Train for on of the DMU's from the Ballahoo Branchline, Peter is on a Fast Goods, and Sheffield is Helping Donald and Douglas on the Little Western, and Alice is taking her Branchline Flyer." Answered Edward.

"Well, I could take the Train for you, I will simply take the it with me while I bank Peter over the Hill." Said Lukas.

"You want to bank Peter's Fast Goods, and the Supplies Train ?!" Asked Edward.

"Why yes off course. No need to let the People down who need those goods." Said Lukas as he steamed of to help Edward and his Train.

Half an Hour later, Lukas waited for Peter and his Train. He had already shunted the Coaches into a Siding and had brought Edward into the Sheds. From the Mainline, a Stanier Whistle blasted through the Air and Peter Steamed into the Station. Peter gave a few blast of his Whistle and Lukas steamed to the End of his Train.

"Peep-Peep, are you ready Peter ?"

"Poop-Poop, I'm ready!" Whistled Peter and both Engines steamed out of the Station.

Both Engines steamed along the tracks, wheels pounding the Rails and steam and smoke blasting out of they're Funnels. When they hit Gordon's Hill, they were slowing down a bit, but they surged on non then less. After they got over the Top of the Mountain, Lukas got slower, but didn't stop. He was running into Maron, and stopped in one of the Sidings. He was tired, but he needed to bring the Supplies to Killdane. After the Section of Signals was free, he steamed of. The run down to Killdane was without any complications, except that one of the Trucks ran a Hotbox. As he steamed into Killdane, he could see Gordon steaming out of the the Station with his Stopping Train. After Lukas shunted the Trucks onto the Electric Branchline, he puffed of to Maron, where he would be waiting for the next Train that would be in need for banking. But before he could steam of he was stopped by the Stationmaster.

"Lukas, you will need to go directly to Wellsworth. You will take the next Aluminium Train with you."

"allright." Was all that Lukas did say as a Class 87 Electric Engine rolled in. Lukas took over the Trucks and took them to Wellsworth. When he arrived, he was surprised to see the Fat Controller in the Yards, waiting for him. He had a wide smile on him as Lukas stopped in front of him.

"Excellent work today Lukas. I heard all about it and I'm very happy to call you one of my Engines. In return for your Work today I want you to be a permanent member too the Wellsworth Branchline." Lukas beamed with joy.

Nowadays, Lukas is found mostly on the Wellsworth Branch, but he also works on the other Branchlines or the Mainline if needed. He is always happy to be on Sodor but is still proud to be a German build Locomotive, and is happy when he is asked about an German Locomotive or Locomotive Builder. Because he has such a knowledge about German Engines he was Nicknamed

"Lukas der Lokomotivführer" after a famous Book Character. He is quit famous, for being one of the last 3 LBSCR E2 left in the world and ,after a visit to the Works and a repaint, is often faired as Thomas the Tank Engine, but all the same, he is proud to be Lukas, the German Tank Engine.


End file.
